


Champagne Problems

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [16]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: You'll find the real thing instead.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Kudos: 16





	Champagne Problems

Peter is drunk: that much is true.

It's alright to indulge on occasion. At least, that's what Peter has told himself. 

The ball has long been over. He and Caspian are now on their way back to their rooms, far too tired to stay with Miraz for a nightcap.

"I don't know if we should get married," Peter slurs as they reach their master suite.

"What?" Caspian sputters, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"Miraz... He told me that I would have made a lovely partner, but that..." Peter begins, but his voice trails off.

"Told you what?" Caspian asks.

"That I'm fucked in the head," Peter shrugs. "Or at least, that's how he put it."

"That isn't true," Caspian practically snorts.

"Isn't it, though?" Peter retaliates, his voice growing tight.

"What are you on about?" Caspian huffs.

"I don't have a family here, and I spend every moment missing them, I use my time to fight my sword trainer because my role as High King has been taken away from me, and my people have forgotten about my existence!" Peter snarls.

"What, is this my fault?!" Caspian argues.

"I never said that! I'm only saying that my existence here is completely miserable, and no one wants to help me, so I'm just rotting here!" Peter hisses.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Caspian sighs, his voice growing soft. "Had I known, I would have done everything possible to help you rather than letting you suffer like this."

"Because you're the king," Peter whispers. "And I didn't want to bother you, with something this... trivial."

"You're not a bother," Caspian replies, resting a palm against Peters's jaw, "ever."

"Promise?" Peter asks.

"Promise."

It's a promise that Caspian keeps.


End file.
